Wo Ai Ni
by immagina
Summary: one of the suzaku seishi had died...not knowing that there's still people who care from him. what are his fellow seishis' reactions toward it? read it no da! pls. review! spoilers!


~~Wo Ai Ni~~  
  
=================================================================================  
Author's notes..:: Iya!! Hello minna...well, I'm here again, with another short, one-shot fushigi yuugi fanfic that focuses on Miaka and Nuriko (Oops, also Mitsukake)...ehehe...fics like this are so rare, so i might as well write one. don't worry, i'll write a nuri x hoto fanfic after this. it's just that miaka and nuriko look good together. maybe...well, just maybe, if kourin hadn't died, nuriko maybe a *real* man enough for miaka to love dearly. ehehe!! once again, spoilers for episode 33!! pls r&r minna! don't forget to also review my other fic, ~to a faithfully departed~...i know it's a little deep and quite ambiguous...demo...oh well...::  
  
Disclaimers..:: Standard disclaimers apply!! i don't own any of these characters (although i wish i had), Watase Yuu does...so onegai...don't sue me...just sharing a piece of my imagination...ehehhe...well, that's what this is all about, ne? eheh!!..::  
  
gomen for the wrong grammars!! comments are freely accepted, mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com... even flames are accepted!! ^^;;  
  
ok!! enough with babblings!!   
  
a fushigi yuugi fanfic by ~~ chescaOtaku  
=================================================================================  
  
~~Wo Ai Ni~~  
  
~ * * *~  
  
" Nuriko!!! Iie!! Open your eyes Nuriko, Open your eyes!!! "  
  
Miaka screamed on top of her lungs, unable to admit that one of her fellow seishi had died. One of her closest friend and companion had died...all because of her. Tears trickled endlessly down on her cheeks and dropped on Nuriko's pale face, washing away some blood that flowed during his fight with Ashitare. HIs blood covered the crystaline white snow and had turned into a dark shade of crimson.   
  
*If this is the price of being a suzaku no miko...if this is the price of all my wish being granted...then then...shimata! this MUSN'T happen...* Miaka cursed silently and sobbed continuously, hugging Nuriko's bloodied, still figure on the snow-covered-blood ground. *He's too young to die, he still have many dreams to pursue...he died unloved..he died without knowing that many people cares for him...oh nuriko...suzaku...onegai..bring him back to life...we need him....i...need....him...* Miaka prayed silently, a prayer she knew that can never, ever be granted.  
  
"Hey, you can heal her, right? You can, right?!" Tasuki's frantic voice and forced laughter through tears asked the healer. (oh, Tasuki always refers to Nuriko as a *she* right? ^^;)  
  
When Mitsukake shook his head, Tasuki's eyes widened and broke down, Chiriko hid at the back of Mitsukake and cried. Chichiri removed his mask, exposing the real him and the sadness that filled his heart. Tamahome's tears continued to flow and cried silently. Miaka ran away, stumbled and cried all her heart out.  
  
"Wake up you jerk!! Don't lie in there and sleep! wake up!! Don't kid around!!" Tasuki shouted at Nuriko while crying.  
  
Noticing that there was no reply from the faithfully departed seishi, Tasuki said, "S-he was just laughing yesterday..she was just fine...." He was unable to finish his statement and clutched tightly Nuriko's hair, the long hair he used for more than half of his lifetime, masquerading. He can still vaguely remember the scene where he cut his hair. He kept it, unknown to them, as a memory. He clutched it tighter, never lettting go and sobbed.  
  
  
  
  
~ * * *~  
  
"He looks like he's-he's just sleeping...."   
  
Chiriko's muffled, low and grieveing voice said, after Mitsukake healed Nuriko.  
  
"Yamete! Yamete, Tamahome, you're hurting me!! Let go!!" Miaka cried as she was being pulled over by the green-haired seishi.   
  
"Look at Nuriko Miaka!! Look at him!! Will you just let his death be senseless and be nothing?!?! You, of all people, should know that!! He died for you!! " Tamahome screamed.   
  
" Miaka, I've given Nuriko's beauty back. I've healed his wounds and even fixed his clothes. He looks so peaceful now. Why don't you come and see him?" Mitsukake asked Miaka softly, coaxing her, after being forced by Tamahome to go and see the purple-haired seishi.   
  
Very reluctant, Miaka obeyed and step by step, she went where Nuriko is laid. She saw the beauty that was once carried by Nuriko. She saw the man inside him, resting in peace. " Suzaku....oh...Nuriko...he's so young...it's like watchin him fall into deep slumber....oh..." Tears once again threatened Miaka's eyes as she watched the beautiful seishi's still form.   
  
" I know how sad you are and the terrible lonliness you feel." Mitsukake started softly. " I don't expect you to feel any better, neither of us do. 'Cause we all feel the same..."   
  
" The grief is there...there's nothing we can do about it..." Mitsukake paused for a while before continuing. His eyes moved downcast, remembering the similar feeling he had when he failed Shouka... and Tamahome's family.   
  
Now, Nuriko.  
  
*This power is useless...* He said silenty, taking the blame.   
  
After a brief moment, he returned his gaze to Miaka's tear-strained face.  
  
"I wish we have the time to heal...but we don't...we don't have it now...sometimes, time can be our greatsest companion, and nevertheless, it can also be our worst enemy...just like now..." Mitsukake added quietly.   
  
"Grieve all you want, but keep moving forward...that's what life is all about. Nuriko didn't die for us...for you...to cry over him forever. Nuriko died because he wanted you to fulfill your promise, because he wanted you to save Konan, because he wanted you to move on and make you stronger. He wanted to see you happy."   
  
"I know...oh...Nuriko..." Miaka sobbed. Tamahome held her close to him and rocked her back and forth.   
  
" Let's make him rest in peace now. Here are his bracelets, I'm sure He wanted you to have this." Mitsukake said in a low voice and handed it to her.   
  
"I have her long hair, and i think sh-e wanted this with her." Tasuki said, between sobs. The pain in his eyes is inveitable, evident. The mask--hardened mask of the bandit cracked and the true Genrou appeared. It seems as if he has so much pain to carry.   
  
After a long moment of silence, Tasuki broke the ice and pondered, with his voice much clearer now, " I don't know if she was a man or a woman..."  
  
Then, Miaka answered wisely, with all her heart,  
  
"Nuriko was a neither man or a woman...Nuriko...was Nuriko.."   
  
  
~ * * *~  
  
Somewhere along the way, a cold breeze suddenly enveloped them. A familiar, feminine, sweet voice echoed in their hearts and soul, and said:  
  
" I am glad to be a part of you. I am glad to be a Suzaku Seishi and I'm glad to have served among all of you."   
  
Then, before opening the gate that was once guarded by a large boulder that was moved and made strong by Nuriko, Miaka saw Nuriko's image in the skies, wisphering ever so softly and lovingly...  
  
"Wo Ai Ni..."  
  
and then vanished one more time.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Kaze No Uta   
(Melody of the Wind)  
  
Stop, yume o miteta no utsukushiku nagai yume   
Stop, fukaku shizuka ni kanashimi o nemurasete   
Yasashisa ni yureteta nara   
Shiawase datta hazu demo   
  
Toki ga ugoku mune ga sawagu kaze no naka de   
Dare ka ga yobu koe ga kikoeru   
Kono karada ni kono kokoro ni atsuku hashiru   
Inochi ga ima mezameteku   
  
Stop, hito wa yowai ne arasotte nikumiau   
Stop, demo ai dake wa nani mo kamo koeru hazu   
Unmei ga hikiyoseru yo   
Tashika ni kimi no moto e to   
  
Sono egao o sono namida o sono subete o   
Tada hitotsu no yuuki ni kaete   
Kizutsuku no mo osorenai sa donna toki mo   
Mamoru yo mamotte miseru   
  
Ah~ umareta kita imi o   
Ah~ hajimete shitta   
  
Kono karada ni kono kokoro ni hikaru kimi o   
Tada hitotsu no ikiru akashi ni   
Sono egao o sono namida o sono subete o   
Mamoru yo mamotte miseru   
~*~  
  
  
  
  
~ * owari *~  
  
  
=================================================================================  
::..tell me if some if words or phrases in the lyrics are incorrect, ne? and if you have the english version, onegai..tell me!! ^^;..::  
  
whew...well, that looks like more of the happenings in ep. 33 than focusing on miaka and nuriko...^^;; ehehhe...I can't clearly remember those exact soothing words Tamahome, Mitsukake and Miaka used during that awful scenario..so i added other stuffs to make it more mushy...demo...it's ok...this is *FANFICTION* for suzaku's sake...eheheh...so don't flame me right away with tasuki's holy flame of fire...ok? eheheh... r&r minna!! ja!! ^^; nuriko forever!!! ^^x;;  
  
=================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
